


It Is All So Clear Now

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [33]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Gwen confront Merlin and Morgana on what she heard. Arthur and Gwen hear more than they bargained for.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 29 misunderstanding<br/>-<br/>A/N: This takes place immediately after ‘Secrets Behind The Door’ prompt #19</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is All So Clear Now

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title: It Is All So Clear Now**  
 **Rating: PG**  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
 **Summary:** Gwen confront Merlin and Morgana on what she heard. Arthur and Gwen hear more than they bargained for.  
 **Warnings:** reincarnation  
 **Word Count:** 582  
 **Prompt:** Prompt 29 misunderstanding  
 **Author's Notes:** This takes place immediately after ‘Secrets Behind The Door’ prompt #19  


**It Is All So Clear Now**

The click of the door latch was as loud as a slam to Morgana and Merlin. They were caught and they knew Gwen wasn’t going to let it go. 

They both knew the day was coming they just didn’t want it to be today. Arthur and Gwen weren’t ready for the truth yet. It needed to come to them on its own. It didn’t look like that was the plan however. With the discovery of the looking glass and now Gwen has overheard their argument about magick, Merlin and Morgana knew they were doomed. 

“Guinevere what is this all about?” Arthur asked his wife as she turned away from the door. “We have reservations for surfing instruction. We need to go. This is our last chance to have a holiday before the children come.”

“Arthur, its Hawaii I’m sure we will be able to reschedule surfing lessons. Besides Morgana and I were only going to watch anyway.” Gwen said firmly. “Merlin and Morgana have something to tell us that is more important than fun.”  

“Gwen, whatever you thought you heard was nothing. Merlin and I were just having a misunderstanding of sorts.” Morgana started to say. 

“That wasn’t a misunderstanding. You are hiding something from us and I want to know what it is.” Gwen said. 

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other. Merlin sighed. “We had past lives. Morgana and I remember but you and Arthur do not. We can’t force you to remember.”

Arthur looked confused. “So you know who we were in our past lives and everything?” 

“Yeah.” Morgana said. “We have always known.”

“Why not just tell us? It’s not like we would believe you anyway.” Arthur said. “It’s all rubbish. That past lives stuff is just a scam.”  

“Really Arthur?” Merlin said. Is that why you touched your chest when you saw the banners we gave you? Were you not checking for a wound?” 

Arthur turned pale. “I thought I felt… wait the King Arthur stuff is just a joke isn’t it?”

Morgana looked at him and shook her head. “I’d ask your wife, Guinevere if she thinks this is a joke.”

Gwen looked at Arthur and knew that Merlin and Morgana were telling the truth. “I don’t understand. Why is it that you both know and we don’t? Does it have to do with magick? That’s what you were talking about. You have magick in this life too don’t you?”

“Yeah we do.” Morgana said. “My dreams and Merlin always being there when things happen. It’s magick.”

“Once and future King….” Arthur looked at them. “I’m not a King in this life. Why are we here if we are not King and Queen?” 

“To give you the life you deserve and you missed out on when you were in Camelot. A spell was cast to give you your life back so you can be free of worry and have a family. I wanted you to get to grow old together like you should have before.” Merlin said.

Arthur walked out on the balcony. He needed air. Merlin had to be lying, he thought. He felt his chest again and knew that he wasn’t. He turned to look at Gwen as she sat on the end of the bed crying with her arms around the baby in her womb. Merlin and Morgana looked guilty. He had wished it was just a misunderstanding now not a bomb that blew their world apart.   

It will all be different now. 


End file.
